


Maybe We Can Lean On Each Other

by frostedangst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but together they manage to feel a little less overwhelmed, din goes with luke and grogu, luke is angsty and din is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedangst/pseuds/frostedangst
Summary: Bringing The Mandalorian along with Grogu was a good thing - right? Also, he isn't going to examine why the man makes his heart race just a tad faster than normal.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 310





	Maybe We Can Lean On Each Other

Luke distantly felt the base of the mug he was holding press deep grooves into his palm.

The tea inside had long gone cold and with a sigh he leaned back in the co-pilot's chair. Gazing out at the sea of stars in front of him he wishes it could be easier. That Obi-Wan or his father would appear and offer him guidance, that Leia would know what to do, that he could go back to being just a rebel pilot trying to get a one in a million shot, but instead he sits in a ship with cold tea and feelings of confliction that would make the Jedi disappointed. 

The rustle of fabric on metal brings him back to his surroundings and Luke gently shakes the lingering doubts away before turning to the Mandalorian he had brought along.

Luke smiles gently at the small tilt of the shiny helmet the father extends his way.

“The child is asleep” the man offers instead of a greeting.

He makes an imposing figure, cut into the doorway of the cockpit of the rebel ship that Luke was able to pick up once he realized that the father would need to accompany him. The soft fondness radiating from the Mandalorian chips away at something deep in Luke’s chest and the tense grip on his mug relaxes minutely. He’d done right bringing him along. Their bond is too great to break – and no father should be separated from their child.

“Well, I’ve heard I make great company,” he quips before gesturing at the empty pilot’s chair.

The mandalorian seems to hesitate before sliding into the open chair. He surveys the ship controls with the unconscious familiarity that Luke knows from piloting himself for so long. Even with Luke, _the_ _jetii_ as the Mandalorian called him, offering protection the father could not break away from the obvious instinct to survey and gather intel for a quick retreat if needed. Luke feels himself smile softly and ducks his head to hide it. _I bet Han and him would have a lot to talk about_.

Grogu’s father fidgets a lot. His gloves run over the edge of his thigh plate, he touches the control panel in front of him, rolls something in his pocket, and crosses and uncrosses his arms. The Mandalorian doesn’t pay much attention to him and instead is focused on himself. The calm companionship and lack of awe Mando, as his friends had called him, has for Luke feels like something he wants to grab onto and not let go.

He pointedly doesn’t examine why.

His thoughts instead flicker back to the flashes of holocrome cameras when he walked to the shipyard to acquire a new ship for the mandalorian. How people all around turned to look at him. How his name was spoken in hushed reverent tones. How the mark on his back grows and how it puts his students in danger every day. How little resources on the jedi he has that hasn’t been destroyed by the empire-

“… _Jetii?_ ”

“Hm?” Luke looks over in surprise. The Mandalorian was sitting stock still and looking at him, hand held awkwardly in the air as if he was going to reach out and touch Luke but thought better of it.

“You’re going to break the cup,” he announces with a small head tilt to said mug.

“Oh,” Luke glances down and sees the small microcracks left from his mechanical hand on the rim. Carefully he softens his grip and offers a tired smile, “I guess I was.”

They fall back into silence. Luke can hear the soft inhale and exhale from the Mandalorians helmet and pushes back on his natural curiosity to learn more. The vague readings he’s done at Leia's request (demand) mentioned many different Mandalorians and their respective attitude to their armor differing. Instead, he swings around toward his companion and gestures to the ship.

“It’s not bad is it?”

Mando hums and carefully scans the ship before somberly replying, “Could be a bit bigger.”

Luke laughs, a high and bright sound, in surprise. “Yeah, I guess it could be.”

In response Lukes guest makes a soft sound that isn’t picked up completely by the modulator. Luke's smile grows a tad larger after realizing what it is. It’s the sound of a bitten back laugh. Unconsciously some of the stress in his shoulders bleeds out at the sound, soft and hidden as it is. He realizes that he wants to hear it more often.

“So - _jetii_ ,” the word rolls of Luke’s tongue in a way that feels distinctly foreign. Mando’s gaze, or at least what Luke assumes is his gaze, sharply turns down to look at his face, “Why do you call me that?”

His helmet cocks to one side and a lengthy pause hangs in the air, “…What should I call you?”

“Luke is always a good start,” he says pleasantly.

“…Luke.” The Mandalorian says his name like its something equally as foreign as the word _Jetii_ is for Luke. The usual surprise, admiration, or even anger doesn’t coat the room so thickly that even a non-force sensitive user could feel it. Instead, there isn’t a glimmer of reaction besides weary exhaustion and, strangely enough, hesitant trust. With a start Luke realizes that he doesn’t know who Luke is.

Heat rushes to his cheeks at his own oversight and he quickly blurts out, “Skywalker. That’s my last name… My father, he was a jedi too once. I – I was in the rebellion before I became a teacher.”

The Mandalorian just gazes at Luke. His helmet giving away nothing of what he was thinking at the moment.

The lack of a response stresses Luke out more than it should.

“Din.”

Luke blinks up at his reflection in the metal, eyebrows scrunched together, and tilts his head, “Sorry?”

“My name. Din, clan Djarin.” The words seem hard to get out, like the man, no- like _Din_ , hasn’t said it very often. He shifts in his chair in obvious embarrassment - or is it anxiousness? Luke can't tell.

“oh. _Oh_!” Duh. 

Luke feels something terribly close to fondness swell in his chest. He glances down at the tea he still holds in his hand and lets his thumb gently trace the lip, heart beating fast in his chest. He glances up at Din, Din _Djarin_ , and reaches over, placing his hand on his vambrace.

His face is serious, but the shine of something almost hopeful lingers in the reflection of his face in Din's helmet. He wonders what Din looks like underneath, if he felt the same strange connection and hopeful wonder. Luke wishes he does.

“It’s nice to meet you Din Djarin.”

Somehow it feels more like a promise than a statement.

He places the cold tea on the control table without a second thought, stands up, and feels lighter than he has in months. Shaking his head softly he glances at Din and smiles before offering a hand to help him up.

“Coming?”

Din pauses before slipping his gloved hand into Luke's. The grip is powerful but surprisingly gentle, “Don’t have much choice. You’re the captain.”

Luke laughs, light and easy, “We all have a choice – you included.” Din hums, unconvinced, thoughts seeming far away for a second, but he allows himself to be pulled up.

“We'll see about that, _Jetii_.”

“Hey! It’s Luke, not- ugh.” He huffs indignantly, scowling at the other man. 

The static sound of Dins laugh through the modulator sounds like... like something he’d like to hear more of in the future. Oh, Leia is going to give him such _shit_ when he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a soft scene where they exchange names ahhh  
> This is my first ever fic so my b if I get anything wrong :)  
> Thank you to @Purplesauris for beta'ing for me! I owe you my life.  
> Find me on tumblr @frostedbasilisk


End file.
